I Know You
by DesAnimaux
Summary: For many months, Kagome has been watching the man in booth number seven. Little does she know, he's been watching her too... Rated M for future actions.
1. Out of Reach

_"Never know how much I love you, Never know how much I care. When you put your arms around me, I get a fever that's so hard to bear."_

Kagome looked out to the audience as she leaned into the microphone, bright blue eyes sweeping the darkened faces she knew her watching her. The spotlight made it impossible to distinguish their features, but she knew for a fact that he was in booth seven, his usual spot. It was one of the few with curtains, which were slightly pulled open most of the time. Usually she caught a glimpse of him after the lights dimmed and she was just slipping off stage. He seemed so familiar, but she just couldn't remember ever meeting the dark haired man. Still, the vibe she got from him... Each night after her performance at the small club she worked at, she would try to catch him, but he was always gone before she got to his table. She'd been trying for months now, and for months he was still out of her grasp. She'd tried seeing if he paid with a credit card, but no dice. No paper trail to follow. This time however, she'd come up with a good plan. She'd talked Eri, who'd gotten her a job at this place, into stalling him long enough for her to catch him and hopefully talk with him.

_"Now you've listened to my story, here's the point that I have made: chicks were born to give you fever, be it Fahrenheit or centigrade. We give you fever when we kiss you, fever if you live and learn. Fever till you sizzle- What a lovely way to burn! What a lovely way to burn. What a lovely way to burn, ah...What a lovely way to burn!"_

As the music faded, her plan went into action. Her friend Eri hurried over to the man's table, a tray full of drinks in her hands. She watched excitedly as he was effectively kept in place for a moment as Eri 'accidently' spilled the tray on the man's table. Not wanting to waste time, she grabbed her black lacy shawl from the hanger just off to the side of the stage behind the curtains, nearly running through the crowd of tables towards the two. She managed to swiftly (yet politely) dodge other fans, though each one slowed her down a bit. She was almost to the man when Mrs. Urashima, the owner of the club, stepped in front of her.

"Kagome-chan, where are you going? You can't leave without Hojo! You remember what happened last time!" the middle-aged woman chided.

Kagome was ready to tear her hair out. But she couldn't be mad with Mrs. Urashima, the woman had no idea what she was doing. "I'm not leaving just yet, I'm just trying to catch-"

"Kagome!" Eri walked up to the two, obviously distressed, "I'm sorry, but I couldn't keep him still long enough, so he got away. I'm so sorry, I know how much you wanted to talk to him." Kagome sighed, sinking into a vacant seat at the table next to her.

"So close...so, so **close**."


	2. Rescued

Kagome stirred her pina colada, thoughts straying to her mystery man. Since the failed attempt to catch him the week before, she hadn't seen him in his usual spot, and no one she had asked had seen him either. She was starting to think the universe loved messing with her...stupid universe. She downed the rest of her drink and signaled Miki, the bartender, for another. She had a nice buzz going but it wasn't enough for her. As Miki filled her glass, she drummed her fingers on the counter to the beat of the band on stage. She knew her friends and co-workers were worried about her, but she couldn't help feeling down. Although, she had no idea _**why**_ she was this bummed out. It wasn't like she'd gotten her prince charming and lost him. He was just some regular customer. But again, she couldn't help how she felt. She picked up her glass and downed it in one go, astonishing and frightening Miki. The older woman had never seen the songstress act like this, and frankly, she wanted to beat the living daylights out of whomever did it to her friend.

"Kags, dear, maybe you should get your brother to take you home. I'll call him if you like." Miki said, grabbing the now empty glass from the distraught young woman. She shook her head, black bob bouncing about her head. The girl looked a mess.

"Mmmnah. I'mma walk home." Kagome mumbled.

Miki gave her a flat look, and turned on her heel, heading straight for the phone placed near the stage. Kagome huffed and laid her head against the cool surface of the bar, vaguely aware of someone sliding onto the stool next to her. But when the irritating stench of cheap cologne hit her nostrils, she was alert instantly. She didn't even have to look at him to know who he was. The question was, just how the hell did he get in here again?

"Mr. Fujiwara, I believe it was made clear to you that you weren't welcome on the premises the last time you were here harassing me." she hopped off her stool, giving him her best glare. It seemed that although she'd left her adventures behind, she still had a knack for attracting stubborn fools to her. Although, most of them hadn't been as frightening as he was. He may have seemed like every woman's dream guy, with perfectly wavy black hair and jade eyes, flawless skin and impeccable taste in fashion (but not cologne), but he was truly a nightmare.

"And I believe it was made clear that the little slip of a boy you have emplyed as security...er, Hojo, I believe...is not enough to deter me, Kagome." the disturbing male dressed in a black suit produced a bouquet of red roses, all with thorns still attached. "After all, we were meant to be."

"Save it for a woman with no brain, Fujiwara." she no longer had patience to use honorifics. He'd insulted one of her friends and that just ticked her off. She brushed past him, wanting to get away as fast as possible from him and to safety. Fujiwara had other plans however, and roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her back to him. Kagome tried to slip out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip and she hissed in pain. Oh how she wished the guy was a youkai so she could purify his ass!

However, with no other options, she turned to face him with her hand poised high in the air for a well earned slap-

"The lady has made it clear she doesn't want anything to do with you." It was a strangely familiar voice, one she was sure she heard before many years ago.

The mystery man from booth number seven she'd been after for so long stepped beside her, gripping Fujiwara's wrist and tearing it from her arm and twisting to such a degree that Kagome was sure it would snap in two. Fujiwara screamed, attracting the attention of everyone in earshot. Miki turned and, seeing what was going on, dropped phone and moved quickly through the tables of the club, intent on seperating them before things got worse. However, Mr. Seven (as Kagome had come to call him, for the booth he occupied) released his arm, and Fujiwara quickly slinked out of the club, sparing the two a nasty glance before disappearing. Kagome cradled her arm, more than unnerved. She turned her head to her rescuer, but was shocked to see he was gone. _'How could he be that fast?'_ she wondered.

"Kags, are you alright?" Miki asked as she ran up to her, gently placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Thanks to that guy..." she sighed wistfully. Another chance to talk, and she missed it. Now she was sure; the universe hated her. Totally and undoubtedy hated her.

"You know, he looked familiar. Well, outside of here, that is."

Perhaps the universe didn't hate her as much after all. "Do you know his name? Where else he might hang out?" she pleaded. She was desperate, and didn't bother to pretend otherwise. Something in the back of her mind was pushing her to get to him. He was important, she could feel it.

Miki blinked, a little surprised at her friend's reaction. "No not really...Wait. I think I might have seen him a couple of times near that new karate place that opened up on the other side of town...Um, I think it's called Saiga Dojo."

Kagome squealed at the new lead and threw her arms around Miki, who was now more than confused by now. The former miko gathered her things and tore off through the club's front door, eager to pursue the new information.


	3. Mission Start!

It was huge. Expensive looking. And surrounded by ogling fangirls of all ages. Kagome stood at the outer edges of the sea of raging hormones, trying to get into the martial arts dojo Miki had told her about just the night before, or at least to where she'd get a good look inside so she could spot Mr. 7 if indeed he was a regular here. But the ring held tight, and she was kept away from her target. _'Story of my life...'_ she thought as she turned and plopped onto a nearby bench, setting her purse next to her. The noise of the bustling streets around her were like an odd lullaby that soothed her nerves, and the smells of a nearby bakery reminded her she had yet to eat anything that morning. She reached into her purse and pulled out a fruit bar, devouring it in record time. It would hold her over til an early lunch.

After looking through listings online for most of the previous night and that morning, she'd finally found the dojo's address, complete with a picture of Mr. 7 from a news article about the dojo's grand opening. There were no names for some reason, but the fact he was tied to the establishment was enough. For now, she just had to tackle the problem of being unable to get past the crowd and into the dojo. But Kagome had patience, and she would use it to accomplish her goal. She'd just wait for an opening. She crossed her arms, staring intently at the sign above the dojo's entrance.

"If you're waiting to get in, you shoulda brought a tent."

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard someone speak right behind her. She whipped her head around to stare wide-eyed at a young man (not Mr. 7, she realized sadly) dressed in typical workout clothing. For a second, it seemed as though he had bright green eyes, but when Kagome did a double take, they were clearly a dark brown.

"Thanks for the tip Mister..." Kagome trailed off, hoping that the man would supply his name.

"Satoshi Yamauchi. Sato for short." he said, then added with a grin, "I'm an instructor here." Kagome blinked. His features, at that moment, seemed so very...predator-like. But in one blink they were very much boyish again. Odd. Perhaps she had low blood sugar?

Realizing what him being a worker there meant, Kagome fished around in her purse, then pulled out a small piece of paper she'd printed earlier with Mr. 7's picture on it. She held it up, hand slightly trembling with renewed excitement, and asked,"Do you know this guy?"

"Yep. That's Nobuo Nishiyama. He's the owner, and my best friend since forever." Sato's grin widened (how it could was a wonder) as he tilted his head slightly, "You here to profess your undying love for him too?"

"No!" Kagome said quickly. Sato looked unconvinced. "I want to thank him. He helped me out with a stalker last night."

Suddenly, Sato's smile vanished as his whole body tensed. "Stalker?"

"Erm...yeah." Kagome shifted in her seat uncomfortably. She hadn't expected such a reaction from a total stranger. "He got a little...pushy last night. Mister Nishiyama persuaded him to leave."

"Persuaded?"

"...by nearly breaking his arm in two." Kagome slowly admitted.

"Sounds like him." Sato smirked. "Anyways, he should be in soon. You can wait inside until then." Sato adjusted the gym bag on his shoulder and headed for the crowd, with Kagome hot on his heels. Everyone parted, looking starry-eyed at Sato and leveling icy glares at her. Had she been fifteen again, Kagome would have headed for the hills from such animosity. But she wasn't the same person, not after everything she'd faced in the feudal era. She held her chin high as she stood beside Sato, who quickly unlocked the front doors of the dojo. He stepped aside to allow Kagome through first, and followed her through.

The interior of the dojo was like she'd imagined. Clean, sleek, and sparsely decorated. It was very spacious, which was a given for such a building. She could see an assortment of weapons throughout, some of the older ones sitting in glass cases in the lobby. She'd seen similar weapons back in the feudal era, and looking at these gave her a sense of nostalgia. There were some very beautiful paintings around too. They all seemed to be from different parts of the world as well. She chuckled at the Mona Lisa down a ways off down a hall. Such an odd dojo...she loved it!

But as she walked into the training area to look at the other weapons, one in particular nearly stopped her heart: towards the back wall of the dojo, suspended by what she suspected were dozens of nails, was **Hiraikotsu**.


	4. Found You

**Hiraikotsu.** She stood frozen as she stared at her old friend's weapon, mind a jumbled mess. 'How? Why? Wha..?' she kept thinking, still trying to process what she was looking at. Sato took notice of her state and was at her side in a flash.

"You alright?" he asked, concern plain on his face.

"That...that weapon, at the back there." she said shakily, pointing a trembling finger to it, "Wh...where did you get it?"

Sato looked at the ancient demon slaying tool, then back at her. "That? Nobuo got it from an antique store. It closed down a few years ago, though. Owner died."

"Oh..." Kagome mumbled as she moved closer. Standing not but a few inches from it, she gazed at it with teary eyes. It was a miracle it had survived the centuries. Of course, it looked far more worn than she remembered, but that was to be expected.

"Pretty awesome huh? It's one of my favorites. The other's an old monk's staff."

Sato was surprised she didn't break her neck when she whipped her head around to face him. "Can I see it?" she asked, tugging slightly on his shirt. He looked down at her, an eyebrow raised. She couldn't care less if he thought she was crazy; this was a chance to reconnect with her past, in some small way. For years after being sent back to the present for the last time, she'd done extensive research to see what had become of her friends and allies. She hadn't come up with anything, on anyone. It was heartbreaking.

"Well...it's in Nobuo's office, and he's got the only key to it of course. You can ask him when he gets here."

"Oh, okay." Kagome breathed as she turned back to Hiraikotsu. She was almost tempted to take it right off the wall and run home with it. But she was no thief, and there wasn't any room in her small apartment. She made a mental note to do some cleaning when she got back.

"Buuuut...I can always get us in _without_ his key." Sato said in a sing-song voice. Kagome raised an eyebrow, a little surprised he'd do that to _his friend's office._ He shrugged and started walking off, which she took as a cue to follow. Sure, it didn't exactly feel right doing this, but damnit, she needed to see if there was another piece of the past waiting for her. It was bad enough she had no clue what happened to her friends after making the wish. She'd make it up to Mr. Nobuo later.

The two stopped in front of a plain door with Nobuo's name just below a small window. Sato stepped in front of the doorknob, blocking it from Kagome's view. She could hear a single click, and then the door swung open. There was a slight tingle across her skin, but she wrote it off as nervousness about sneaking into someone's office. "How did you do that?" she said, unsure whether to be impressed or worried.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Sato said with a wink. He entered the small office, and flipped the light switch. Kagome stepped in behind him, and put a hand over her heart when she saw it. Miroku's staff rested on a glass shelf, still in one piece as well. Seeing Hiraikotsu was a miracle, but seeing this too? The universe had to be saying something.

"Would you like to hold it?" Sato asked.

"Can I?"

"Sure, go ahead. Nobuo takes pretty good care of it. But still, be careful with it, okay?"

Like he needed to tell her twice. She knew how old it was, and knew what it had been through so many centuries ago. Gently, she plucked it from its resting spot. She could feel tears on her cheeks, but she couldn't care. Having the staff in her hands was bittersweet. Her friend had held it, fought with it...but not in ages. The two weapons served as a reminder of what she left behind-what was taken from her.

"Are you alright?" Sato asked, looking over her shoulder. Kagome nodded as she wiped the tears from her face, giving him a sad smile.

"Yeah, it's just...I had a friend who had a staff like this. And another who had something like the other weapon downstairs." she explained, touching a few of the rings at the top, "These just...remind me of them."

"I understand. I've lost some friends too." Sato said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Now, let's get back before-"

"Before what, Sato?"

Kagome and Sato nearly jumped out of their skin, and Sato turned around to face none other than Nobuo Nishiyama himself. It seemed he was a bit earlier in arriving at the dojo than he usually was. Just his luck. No doubt he'd get chewed out later and be forced to clean the entire dojo by his lonesome.

"Oh hey there. I was showing her around." Sato said quickly, now sporting a wide grin as if they hadn't been caught snooping, and then added with a wink, "Apparently you two know each other!"

Nobuo's eyes narrowed. _'Who is he talking about?'_ he wondered, irritated with him. He leaned to the side a bit to look behind his employee and friend, and immediately froze when he saw her. She was similarly awestruck, her mouth hanging open in a 'o'. He dazedly took in her appearance: she was dressed casually, compared to her outfits for work on stage. She was wearing some denim leggings, knee high brown boots, a white sweater dress and a denim jacket, complete with light pink knit hat and scarf. He, on the other hand, was dressed similar to Sato, with just workout clothes. They were both instructors today, since the other two were indisposed after a round of Christmas parties in the past week.

"Yes, we...we do know each other." Nobuo said, "In a way."

Kagome wanted to say something, but it was like her mouth and mind had short-circuited. The two just stared at each other for a moment before Sato cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess I better set things up, huh? Nice meeting you Miss..."

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." she answered, finally gathering her wits.

Sato flashed her a friendly smile, then gave Nobuo a wink, and disappeared through the office door. Kagome shifted nervously from foot to foot, not sure what to say or what to do.

"Um, thanks for the help last night." she finally said, "I really appreciate it."

"You are welcome." he said, incling his head slightly, a few strands of shiny dark hair falling into his face. She noticed how soft it looked, and was sorely tempted to run her hands through it. But she resisted (though it nearly killed her to) and both hands remained on the staff- "Oh! I'm sorry, I uh, Sato said that it would be...Sorry!" she turned around and gently placed it back on the shelf, though she was loathe to. A multitude of voices entered the dojo, and Kagome knew more people had arrived. Hopefully they wouldn't bother them. She wanted a little more time with Nobuo.

"The students are here. I must be getting to them." Nobuo said. He gently laid a hand on her shoulder and steered her out of his office. She noted that just that simple touch had unleashed a flurry of butterflies in her stomach. Oh kami, she was acting like a lovesick schoolgirl...again.

"I understand." Kagome mumbled dejectedly. She'd just gotten to have an actual conversation with him! Couldn't she have just another few minutes at least? She resisted the urge to pout as she was led to the lobby, with the front door in plain view.

As if sensing her sudden gloom. "You are welcome to watch the session." He nodded over to the crowd of young men gathered on the mats.

"That'd be great!" Kagome nearly squealed, her mood considerably brighter, "Er, I mean, if I won't be a bother that is."

"Hardly. I'm sure your prescence will encourage the my pupils to work harder." Nobuo said, a smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Kagome blushed, letting out a small laugh. Nobuo turned and walked out onto to the mats, dividing his students into pairs before starting the lesson. Kagome nearly gasped when most of the students took off their shirts (to keep them from getting drenched in sweat she guessed)...including Nobuo. Kagome quickly took a seat where she wouldn't be in danger of having a few kicks and punches land on her, and set her stuff down. She wasn't going to miss a second of this! It was a miracle she wasn't already drooling. Nobuo was definitely worthy of the title 'Sexiest Man Alive'. Brad Pitt could eat his heart out.

_'Thank you universe. Thank you!'_


	5. Honesty is a virtue, you know

He. Was. Amazing. Nothing short of perfection. Kagome watched Nobuo closely, impressed by his skill. After getting his students to pair up, he'd pulled out one of the students and demonstrated a new set of moves which showed off his physique, much to the happiness of the former miko. More than once, their eyes locked and she hastily averted her gaze, blusing wildly. She was starting to feel like Miroku...had touching his shakujo turned her into him?

But she had to admit, it was nice being perverted sometimes.

"Now everyone, get with your partner and practice the set twenty times each." Nobuo commanded. The group immediately set to their task, and shouts and grunts rang out in the dojo. She winced when she saw once guy go down on the mat..._hard_. Poor guy would feel that in the morning.

"Don't worry, they're all tough." Sato whispered in her ear.

Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin. She hadn't seen or heard him approach. Guy had to be a ninja or something. "Still, it has to hurt a lot. I'd hate to see how much painkillers they take in one week!"

Sato laughed. "Not as much as you'd think, really."

Kagome raised an eyebrow, clearly skeptical. But then again, her none of her friends in the feudal era hadn't had the luxury of tylenol or whatever before she met them, and they'd survived much worse before then. She guessed one could get used to anything if they had to. Watching the students practice made her think- it would be nice to be able to do some of those moves herself, especially with Fujiwara still running around somewhere.

And then she got an idea. A mad, wonderful idea. She wondered why she didn't think of it sooner.

"Do you guys accept female students?" she asked. She didn't see any in the group, which did grate her nerves a bit.

"Yeah, but not as many as we'd like. The ones we have are missing today." Sato explained, rubbing his chin in thought, "They didn't say anything about being absent during the last lesson..."

He was worried, Kagome could tell. But he quickly caught her other meaning and grinned at her. "You know, a few students have dropped out, so there's plenty of spots open..."

"Where's the sign-up sheet then?" Kagome teased. She might be crazy for doing this, but hey, it wasn't _the_ craziest thing she'd ever done in her life. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to learn some self-defense...while ogling Nobuo...for the next few weeks. That was probably all she could afford to spend after paying rent for her apartment and other things, since being a singer in a small club wasn't exactly the highest paying job in the world. But hopefully that would be all the time she needed to get some clue as to why her gut was telling her that Nobuo was very important.

"Ah, love that attitude~. Anyways," Sato said, "what days and times will you be able to come in?"

Kagome listed her working hours and her off days, all the while oblivious to a pair of eyes watching her intently. Nobuo stood off to one side of the mats area, simultaneously juding his students' progress. He allowed himself a smile, having caught wind of their conversation, even from his spot. Normally, he wasn't too fond of such roundabout behavior, but this time it seemed more like...a good old chase. While he was more the chaser than anything else, he didn't mind it when it came to her. His smile disappeared when Sato turned around to face him, giving him a thumbs up when Kagome was busy digging into her purse. He just knew Sato was going to say something once the woman left. But he had to give the boy credit...he was helping set things up between them, out of love for his best friend.

"Oh, no..." Kagome mumbled, reading the text she'd just gotten, "I'm sorry, I have to go. My mother's car broke down. She's in need of a rescue."

"I understand. It was nice to meet you, Higurashi-san." Sato nodded slightly, "See you in a couple of days~."

Kagome chuckled and waved goodbye as she turned to leave. Just as she reached the front doors, she felt a large hand on her shoulder. She looked back and found herself staring right into Nobuo's hazel eyes. Judging by the heat rising in her cheeks, she had to be beet red.

"It was a great pleasure to finally have met you properly, Higurashi-san." he said, leaning forward so that his breath brushed over her skin, "I look forward to our next meeting."

"Me too." Kagome breathed. As he vanished through the doorway to the mats area, she put a hand over her heart, which she was sure was in danger of jumping out of her chest.

"Me too..."

Sato closed the doors, calling out goodbyes to the last of the students. The sun was sinking past the skyline of Tokyo now, casting different streaks of colors across the sky. He shut the door, making sure it was locked tight. They needed no surprise visits tonight. He quickly made his way to his old friend's office, where he found said man at his desk studying a watch around his wrist.

"You know dad doesn't like you keeping secrets from him." Sato said bluntly.

"I am aware of that." Nobuo said matter-of-factly. He twisted the golden watch round his wrist, watching it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Then why didn't you tell him about her stalker?" Sato demanded, "You know what she means to dad!"

"It would have upset your father, and that would upset your mother. Need I remind you of her current condition?" Nobuo narrowed his eyes at the boy. He understood that he wasn't too happy about being out of the loop. He got that from his sire.

Sato averted his gaze, which fell upon the staff behind Nobuo. "We should tell her."

"No." Nobuo said, his tone definitely giving off a 'back-off' vibe. He was not going through this again, for the millionth time.

"But she needs to know! She deserves the truth!" Sato all but yelled. It was like he expected raising his voice would get his message through his friend's head. Fat chance.

"You know what she went through back then. She should have a chance at a _normal_ life." Nobuo said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"And yet you're courting her." Sato shifted when a death glare was leveled at him. "If you're gonna do that, you need to be honest. You can't lie to her and be with her. It's not right, and you know it."

Nobuo slammed a fist down on his desk, splintering the wood.

"I will not be lectured by a mere pup!" Nobuo growled. He did not like this boy's behavior. Not. One. _Bit_.

Sato's fist clenched and unclenched. He wanted very much to punch him, but knew that would lead nowhere. He'd have to use finesse with this one.

"You know what she went through with Uncle." he mumbled, but knew he would be heard, "Please, don't make her go through that again." Sato left the room before he could hear an answer. He needed to cool off, and so did Nobuo.

Nobuo sighed, running a hand through his hair. He'd never meant for things to get this messy. Suddenly, he ripped off his watch, and the air around him shimmered. Magenta stripes painted themselves across wrists, ankles, cheeks, eyelids...and a blue crescent moon was now proudly displayed upon his brow. His hair was bled of color, the soft tresses turning a stark white.

He was himself again-he was Lord Sesshoumaru.

((Author's Note: *Lumpy Space Princess voice* OH MY GOB, DRAMA BOMB!

So yeah, it was obvious, but it's Fluffers. And apparently, Sato is...someone else. Who could he be?

I'm not telling...yet.

:D ))


	6. Unexpected

Before she knew it, Kagome's day off came round. Today she'd be going back to Saiga Dojo-this time not as an observer, but as a student. As such, she'd forgone nice clothes and makeup entirely. What use was that when training in a dojo? She was there to learn, even if she had another agenda as well.

She waited eagerly outside the dojo, having arrived early. She was wearing only a pair of sweatpants and a tank top underneath her small coat, so it wasn't entirely comfortable out in the snow. The coffee shop across the street was looking really inviting right now, with its promises of capuccinos and warmth...

"Oh, are you new?" a gruff voice asked.

Kagome looked over and down into a pair of bright chocolate brown eyes. A short woman looked expectantly at her, head tilted to the side. She had dark brown, curly hair that was cropped just short of her chin, and wore clothes similar to Kagome's. Another student, Kagome guessed.

"Yes, I am. You?" Kagome inquired with a smile. It would be fun to make a new friend, especially on her first day.

"I'm an instructor." the girl clarified, "My name's Gwen Yamauchi."

Kagome's eyes widened when she heard Gwen's family name. "Yamauchi? Like Sato Yamauchi?"

Gwen nodded, smiling. "My husband. Four years going tomorrow." She held up her left hand and showed Kagome her diamond studded wedding band. Kagome could pick out an inscription on the side, but Gwen put her hand down before she could read it all.

"That's wonderful." Kagome said, genuinely happy for the two. "Will he and Nishiyama-san be joining us today?"

Gwen shook her head. "Sato is at univeristy today. He goes Mondays and Wednesdays." Gwen explained as she moved over to the doors, searching for the keys in her purse. "Nobuo will be here today, but he won't be joining us until later. He has to pick someone up today."

Kagome nodded her understanding, and followed Gwen through after she got the doors open. She was led into the sparring area, and left her coat on one of the hooks on a side wall. She glanced over at Hiraikotsu, and quickly fought off a wave of melancholy. It would do her no good to be distracted by that today. But, she did grab her phone out of her coat pocket and snapped a picture of it. She'd try to get a picture of Miroku's staff later somehow.

"So, I take it you're the Higurashi Kagome I saw on the new roster?" Gwen asked as she started pulling out practice dummies and arranging them neatly on the mats. Kagome was surprised, seeing as how those looked incredibly heavy, and Gwen was carrying them like they were nothing. Hopefully, she'd be able to do the same after some classes.

"Yes." Kagome said, figuring Sato had been talking about her. No doubt he'd spilled the beans about her interest in Nobuo as well, "It was a spur of the moment decision to enroll, but I'm glad I did it."

"You're not the only one." Gwen chuckled, "It's nice to have another girl around. Not too many of us around here, sadly. Nobuo and Sato have been doing their best to attract more to the dojo, but results haven't been good. Most of the ones we get just do it to ogle other students and drop out in a couple of days. How troublesome."

Kagome laughed, a little nervously. Even if she was eager to learn self-defense (what with Fujiwara still lurking about somewhere), most of her reason for signing up was to get closer to Nobuo. She honestly felt a little guilty. "Well, maybe that will change one day soon."

Gwen smiled, just as more voices filled the dojo. Turning to look back at the entryway to the mat area, she saw a bunch of young men and a couple of young women entering. They all looked to be around her age, maybe younger. They all greeted Gwen and when the older woman announced that Kagome was their newest peer, they welcomed her warmly. A rather nice start to the morning, if she said so herself.

"Good morning, Higurashi-san." Kagome felt a sudden rush of excitement when she heard that voice. She whipped around, a bright smile on her face. Nobuo had finally shown up, though his hair looked a little messier than she last remembered. Bedhead, maybe?

"Good morning, Nishiyama-san." she greeted, "It's nice to see-" Kagome was cut off when she caught sight of movement out of the corner of her eye. Something small was huddled behind Nobuo's legs, trying its best (but failing) to remain invisible. Nobuo followed her line of sight, and she could hear him utter a sound akin to a growl. The tiny form tentatively stepped out from behind him, and Kagome jaw nearly dropped when she took in the child's features. At the sound of Nobuo's voice, a dumbstruck Kagome looked back up at him.

"Higurashi-san," he began, "I'd like you to meet my daughter, Yumemi."

((Author's Note: I am SO SORRY for the long wait. College has totally sapped me dry of energy to do much more than watch TV sleep, eat, and basic necessities. _ But that's no excuse. I will try to keep updating more often as possible. Again, I am VERY SORRY.

On a side note...yeah. Sesshy's a daddy. How will Kagome handle this?

I am evil. w

/don't hate me.))


	7. While You Were Out

"Higurashi-san, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Yumemi."

Kagome stared at Nobuo for a moment before turning to face his young daughter. She was wearing a frilly purple dress with Hello Kitty slippers, in addition to a small backpack, and her wavy black hair was pulled into two pigtails. She cradled a fluffy bunny plushie in her small arms, which looked more than a little worn. Hazel eyes gazed at her curiously from a cherubic face, studying Kagome as she studied the child. She was torn between hurt and fury towards Nobuo, and adoration over Yumemi. He had a family (though she didn't remember seeing a wedding ring on him, but she immediately reasoned that he took it off at work), and he had been flirting with her! She was not going to stand for that. As soon as they were alone, they'd be having a nice long talk…

Yumemi, unaware of the older woman's internal raging, suddenly smiled brightly and pointed at her. "You're really pretty! Just like the pictures of mommy!"

The child's wording gave her pause. _'Pictures?'_ she thought, _'What does she mean by that?'_ There must have been a look on her face, because Nobuo cleared his throat before explaining.

"I'm afraid there are only pictures and videos left of her mother." Nobuo said, "She died some time ago."

Like a candle being put out, Kagome's anger vanished and was immediately replaced by sympathy and guilt over assuming the worst of him.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly, "I truly am." She tried thinking of something else to say, but nothing could quite cover it. Then again, what else _could_ she say about it?

"Daddy," Yumemi piped up suddenly, tugging on his shirt, "Can I go play with Usagi-chan in your office?"

"Yes, but remember, don't try to play with the staff." Nobuo cautioned, "And don't try to sneak outside to go to the bakery either."

Yumemi hastily nodded and padded away, pigtails bouncing with each step. Kagome turned to face Nobuo who had a slightly nervous air about him. And she could guess why.

"I'll be honest, I almost freaked out." Kagome admitted, "And I'm sorry about your wife."

"Thank you, but Hastumomo and I never married." He said matter-of-factly, "She never the idea of marriage appealing, even after Yumemi was born. I simply honored her wishes, and Yumemi alternated between me and Hatsumomo. Hatsumomo's girlfriend also helped raise her a great deal, especially after Hatsumomo grew sick."

"Oh. I see." Was all Kagome could manage. She knew that it wasn't unheard of, but a relationship like that was still kind of awkward to talk about. Still, she did find the fact he respected the wishes of his child's mother oddly charming.

"Oi, class is starting!" Gwen interrupted, earning a death glare from Nobuo and a red-faced Kagome.

Both hastily took their positions, with Kagome at the back of the class, and Nobuo up front to teach. Kagome felt a twinge of nervous excitement when he began his instructions on warm-ups first, and then the first set of moves they'd be practicing. She put her game face on, unaware that Nobuo was inwardly amused by how her nose scrunched when she was concentrating on the warm-up exercises. His face remained emotionless, however and he focused on his class, correcting imperfect postures and movements when needed.

"Higurashi-san, straighten your back." He said. He may have been interested in her, but he was not going to be easy on her in class. She realized this, but was not upset over it; in fact, she preferred it.

"Yes, sensei." She immediately replied. She could hear a faint giggle from the back of the mat area, which sounded distinctly child-like. She smiled softly, guessing it was Yumemi watching her father's class. She was proven right when the young girl came to stand next to her, getting into a perfect stance herself before beginning the exercises.

"YAH!" Yumemi cried out as she struck out with a little fist in time with the other students.

"Yumemi, your feet are too far apart, place them closer together." Her father corrected. Family was not exempt either, apparently.

"Yes, daddy." The girl answered, doing as instructed. Kagome spared her a glance, and smiled at the determination plain on her face.

Two hours later found everyone stinky, sweaty and tired, but nonetheless feeling good about themselves. The other students quickly filed out once they gathered their things, leaving only Kagome, Nobuo, Gwen, and Yumemi in the dojo. Yumemi had since tired out and taken a spot in a corner to rest, her bunny tucked under her head as a pillow, and the adults were busy putting up all the equipment. They talked about many things as they tidied up, with mostly questions about each other's work and hobbies. But soon Gwen was chatting excitedly about the dinner she and Sato had planned for tomorrow evening. It was really going to be only their second ever anniversary dinner, despite being their fourth year of marriage, because there had been complications the previous two times. Apparently they were heading to a very swanky restaurant, and it happened to be just a few blocks down from the club Kagome sang at. Kagome mentioned this, earning a pleased smile from Gwen.

"Oh, are you working tomorrow night?" the older woman asked. When Kagome nodded, Gwen brightened. "Oh that's perfect! Sato and I can swing by there to see you in action!"

"That'd be great!" Kagome said, before adding with a wink. "I can even talk Miki into getting you discounted drinks from the bar." Gwen laughed, giving a thumbs up before putting on her coat and grabbing her purse.

"I'll see you then!" Gwen said as she disappeared through the doorway.

"You've no idea what you've done." Nobuo said behind her, "I guarantee you, by tomorrow's end, she and Sato both will have drained you of most of your club's liqour."

"Oh, I don't think my boss will mind much, so long as they pay even a little bit." Kagome chuckled.

After that, the two adults remained in a comfortable silence while Nobuo collected a sleeping Yumemi. He made sure that she was dressed warmly, since the temperature outside had dropped since class had started, and led Kagome outside. Once he locked the dojo behind them, he turned to face Kagome, but not before glancing up and down the street. It was relatively empty on that street, with only one car that Kagome guessed was Nobuo's, since it was parked directly in front of the dojo.

"Where is your car?" he asked, although she was sure he knew the answer.

"My mother is borrowing it since hers is still in the shop." Kagome answered, eyeing his car. It looked pretty damn expensive. Shiny, sleek contours...she hated to think of the price tag. _Yeesh._

"I'll drive you home." Nobuo said in a tone that left no room for argument. She was going to try though, but as soon as she opened her mouth, a distinctly frigid breeze chose to pass through. Deciding it was better to hitch a ride and repay him later than to get frostbite on her way home, she simply nodded and slid into the passenger seat while Nobuo strapped Yumemi in. The drive was a quiet one, but not uncomfortably so. Every now and then, Kagome would tell him where to turn, but that was about it.

About thirty minutes later, Nobuo was pulling into the parking lot of a small apartment complex that had been Higurashi Kagome's home now for more than five years. With her meager paycheck, it was all she could afford. But so long as she could ignore the broken heating, scary neighbors, and the fact that it wasn't a really good neighborhood, she was okay.

But with Nobuo taking in all of it, all the griminess, the decay, Kagome felt like melting into the car seat. Saying it was embarrassing was an understatement. She was starting to wish she'd risked that frostbite on a walk home. Stupid pretty car with lovely heaters.

"So, uhm...thanks for the ride. I'll pay you back as soon as I-" Kagome cut short when she noticed something out of the corner of her eye. Her apartment was on the ground floor, so she had a pretty good view of it from her seat in the car. It just so happened, that her door was hanging half off of its hinges. Immediately, she burst out of the car and into the apartment, intent on kicking ass should it still be there for her to kick. She could hear Nobuo's shouted warning behind her as she jumped over the poor decimated door, but paid it no heed. She was pissed and eager to see if the intruder was around to feel that anger.

She searched her living room first, which looked like a storm came through, and then her small kitchen before heading to her bedroom door. Oddly, it was closed shut. She hesitated, uncertain of what was behind it. She had a feeling that it was not going to be good. Still, she needed to see what had else had been done to violate her home. Steeling herself, she gripped the doorknob and turned it.

Then promptly shut it and ran outside, nearly crashing into Nobuo who was on his way in. She could see Yumemi climb to the front of her father's car before the little girl ducked in the space between the dashboard and passenger seat. Nobuo meanwhile was talking to her in gentle tones, but Kagome was too startled to say anything for a few moments. She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed, the image of what lay in her bedroom burned into her mind.

"Higurashi-san, what's wrong? What was in there?" Nobuo asked. Kagome looked up, took a few breaths, and finally managed to say it.

"S-someone killed my cat Buyo! His insides were everywhere, his head was on my pillow! And there was writing on the wall-in his blood oh there was so much-it said that this was my punishment! But for what, I haven't...I-I...I can't-" Kagome buried her head in his coat, tears soaking it through.

"Shhh. Calm down. I'll help." Nobuo said, eyes momentarily flashing gold.

"I swear it."

(Author's Note: I swear, I do not like toturing cute animals, even fictional ones. But for the sake of this story, I have killed Buyo. I just know someone is going to hate my guts over this. _)


	8. The NotSoFriendly Neighborhood Watch

((Thanks for all the reviews guys-they are greatly appreciated! :3 By the way, if anyone was wondering, Yumemi is physically five years old. ))

The apartment complex soon turned into a hive of activity and flashing lights. Police taped off the area around Kagome's apartment, allowing only those who needed to be there inside the place. Nobuo surveyed the crowd that had gathered through narrowed eyes. In his mind, any one of them could be suspect for the break-in and slaughter of Kagome's cat. Speaking of, a few officers came out with bloody-bottomed bags, no doubt carrying the feline's remains. Although he was not a cat person in the slightest, he didn't like how it died.

"Daddy?" Yumemi's voice broke his thoughts, drawing his gaze to her. The young girl had gotten out of the car to join him outside the entryway. He made sure to block her view in case something else was brought out.

"Yes, Yumemi?" he asked gently.

"I smell lotsa blood." She whispered. She hugged his leg, letting him feel how she shivered in fright, "And I can smell Higurashi-san's tears." A small canine whine escaped her, which was answered with a comforting rumble emanating from her father's chest. But as a very pale and shaking Kagome stepped out of her apartment, both turned their gazes to her. Despite being almost complete strangers, Yumemi ran forward to wrap her little arms around Kagome's legs in an effort to give the woman what comfort she could. Kagome bent over and returned it in kind, grateful for it. Another officer stepped out behind her, talking in hushed tones with a colleague. Both man and woman halted in front of the trio, faces set grimly.

"Higurashi-san, is there any place you can go tonight?" the woman asked, "Any friends you can stay with? Family?"

"My mother tends a shrine." Kagome said, in as even a voice as she could manage.

The officers nodded in unison. "Alright, we'll contact you as soon as we get done with that fellow you mentioned."

"Of course, officer." Kagome replied, giving him a small worn smile, "Thank you for your help. I greatly appreciate it."

"Just doing our duty." The man said, a proud grin on his face. He turned his attention to Nobuo, and added in, "Hey Nobuo. Nice to see you again. Look out for her while we sort this mess out." The man gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder, as one would an old buddy.

"Of course, Toshiro." Nobuo replied evenly. He watched the officers leave, then turned back to Kagome, who had a very surprised look.

"You know him?" she asked, "On a first name basis?"

"Yes." He answered, "He is the brother of Kari, Hastumomo's lover. He is something of an uncle to Yumemi. I know he will handle this case capably."

"I'm glad." Kagome said simply. Nobuo took note of how exhausted she looked, and Yumemi as well. "We should get you home, Higurashi-san. You need rest." His tone left no room for argument, though Kagome had neither the want nor energy for it. Getting into bed at this point was mostly all she wanted.

After Kagome went back into her apartment to gather things she would need and returned, they all headed out for the Higurashi shrine. It didn't take long to get there, which Kagome was glad for. She couldn't wait to see her mother after all of this. Even though she was a grown woman herself, she found she still needed her mother's comfort every now and then. Mrs. Higurashi had a way of making a person forget their troubles, at least for a while, which was exactly what she needed now.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into that, Nishiyama-san." Kagome said as they sat parked in front of the shrine steps, "I ruined your whole evening."

"You don't need to apologize." Nobuo said firmly, "The coward who did that is the person who should be doing that."

"Yeah. They need a really long time-out!" Yumemi piped up from the backseat, "And a spanking!"

Kagome smiled softly at the child through the rearview mirror. Yumemi returned it with a drowsy smile of her own.

The nice moment was shattered when they all heard an ear-splitting scream coming from the shrine. Nobuo and Kagome were immediately racing up the steps, while Yumemi was ducking down onto the floorboard of the car. Kagome was the first to reach the door, and slung it aside with such intensity it threatened to break then and there. Mrs. Higurashi stood stunned next to the entryway, something clutched in her hand as she peered over her shoulder at the two newcomers.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" the older woman asked.

"Are you alright? We heard you scream!" Kagome said, coming to stand next to her mother.

"Oh, I'm fine. I just ran into a little household problem is all." Mrs. Higurashi then held up a very nasty looking dead rat by its tail. Then she gave her daughter a questioning look, taking in her appearance. "Now answer my question—what are you doing here? And why do you look so bad off?"

Kagome shifted uneasily.

"Uhm…mom, you might wanna sit down…"

"It's like you said. She went back to the shrine." A dark voice said. The owner stared out of her car's windshield, right up at the Higurashi shrine. She snorted, not caring of the static that would be coming out the other end to annoy her boss. "Not to mention, she's got this really hot guy and some dumb kid with her."

"What do they look like?" the man on the other side of the line inquired.

"Guy's got dark hair, dresses in workout clothes—which I totally don't mind by the way—and the kid's probably his daughter, if her coloring's any indicator. She might be about four, I guess. Ordinary people." The woman said, but paused a moment to consider as she inspected her nails, "But he gives off this really weird vibe, y'know. Like he's some sorta predator. The kind that likes to play with its food."

There was a moment of silence on the other end before the man replied. "If and when they leave her side, tail them. See who they are….and what they are."

The woman stilled, taken by surprise. She glanced back up at the shrine, and said, "You…don't think they might be one of _those_, do you?"

"There's always the possibility. They are everywhere after all. Just disguised." The man answered, "Now, call in when you start following them, and I'll send in Homura once you've left. Good hunting, Kushi." There was a soft click, and the line cut off.

Kushi tucked her cellphone into her coat pocket and grabbed her coffee cup from its cup holder to take a sip. It was going to be a really long night….

Kagome handed her mother another tissue, and got herself one. They and the Nishiyama's had gathered at the dinner table while Kagome related Buyo's demise to her mother (with Yumemi's ears covered by her father of course). She would be doing it again as soon as Souta got home from his friend's house, and once Grandpa from his much needed nap. "Oh, that poor old cat." Her mother repeated. Mrs. Higurashi had been particularly fond of Buyo (even knowing him to love Kagome more), since Buyo was one of the few living pieces she had left of her late husband. Kagome reached over and patted her back gently.

"So that's why you both came running in like that. You thought something like that had happened in here too." Mrs. Higurashi stated. Both Nobuo and Kagome nodded. The older woman sighed, running a hand through her short hair. "But who could do something like this? And to a poor old cat of all creatures!"

Kagome gave Nobuo a nervous look. Nobuo raised an eyebrow, realizing that by making such a face, Kagome had not told her mother of her stalker problem. Yet another thing to add to a bleak tale.

"Well….the police are checking out this one guy. He bothered me a couple of times at work." Kagome explained uneasily, "I met Nishiyama during one of those times. He hadn't bothered me since, but he still seems like the one who do something crazy like this…"

Kagome nearly cringed at the look on her mother's face. "Kagome, are you telling me that you had a stalker and didn't care to mention it to me?"

"I didn't want you to worry." Kagome said quietly, head hanging slightly.

Mrs. Higurashi let out an exasperated sigh. "Kagome dear, you should've told me, or at least the police! That's a very serious matter."

"I know, I know. I was being foolish about it." Kagome admitted. It was a blow to her pride. She'd fought plenty of people and youkai back in the feudal era—why should she be having trouble now? Once again, she felt out of place in her own time.

Nobuo promptly distracted the two from their talk. "Excuse me. I should be going home. Yumemi's far beyond her bedtime." He explained as he got up from the table.

"Oh, of course." Mrs. Higurashi said, standing as he picked a distinctly exhausted looking girl up into his arms. "Thank you for bringing her over her. We'll repay you as soon as we can."

Nobuo shook his head. "There is no need. It was no trouble at all."

Mrs. Higurashi and Kagome both smiled. The women saw them outside to the shrine steps, waving to them until they vanished from view. As they headed inside, Mrs. Higurashi couldn't help but make an observation.

"He's very handsome."

Kagome gave her a look. "Mother, this is neither the time nor place to be thinking about that."

Her mother put on an innocent face. "What? I was just saying. Besides, we need a good thing to keep us happy right now."

Kagome huffed, though she couldn't help the faint blush that rose in her cheeks. Hopefully she dream of that tonight, and not Buyo…

Once father and daughter were inside their house, they slowly made their way upstairs to their bedrooms. As soon as he was in his room, Sesshoumaru took off his watch, revealing his true appearance, and readied himself for bed. While brushing his fangs, he made a mental note to talk with Toshiro about setting up a protective detail consisting of those who knew her best—from the old days, of course. They would be better suited to such a task.

"Do not linger in doorways, Shizune." Sesshoumaru scolded, "It is rude."

His daughter creeped in, wearing her favorite Kermit PJs, true form revealed as well. Her snow shite hair fell about her face in curls, with her bangs framing the blue moon adorning her brow, and the wavy pink marks along her cheeks. Bronze gold eyes peered up at him as he finished what he was doing.

"You're gonna make sure she's okay, right, Daddy?" Shizune asked, "She was really scared."

Sesshoumaru looked over at her, and nodded his head. "She is pack, little one. And we defend our pack, always."

Shizune smiled brightly, and he immediately flashed back to Rin, and how she would smile. His daughter was missing a tooth in the same place that his ward had when he first met her. It both pleased and pained him. He missed his little ward. It had been so long since she died, an old woman surrounded by her huge family. She'd named one of her sons after him (the first being named after her husband, who happened to be Kohaku).

"Now, off to bed. You have piano lessons tomorrow." Sesshoumaru said, "Goodnight, Shizune."

"Night-night, Daddy!" the little girl replied as she left for her own room.

Sesshoumaru closed his bedroom door, which was soundproofed by fox-magic, and walked over to the phone on the nightstand beside his bed. He picked it up, and dialed a number he hadn't used in sometime. Once the person picked up, Sesshoumaru began.

"Shippo, get Inuyasha, and be here as soon as you can." He instructed. He stepped over to his room's window, and pulled back the curtain that covered it. Since he'd turned out his light, there would be no danger of being noticed if the person parked outside his house on the opposite didn't have night goggles.

"We have a problem."

((Author's Note: Well, things are certainly picking up. And not just the story either. Two chapters in under less than a week! I guess this is my way of saying sorry I made you wait so long the last couple of times. 3 ))


	9. I Know You

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the gate, arms crossed in front of his chest. Inuyasha and Shippo's plane from America would be arriving soon. They and their mates made good time, especially considering it being short notice. No doubt the males would be complaining about the quick summons though, and he wasn't too happy about that. He'd spent the past two nights, with Makoto and Juri's help, watching the person camped outside his house, ready to defend his pup if they'd made a move to attack. He didn't want to attack, at least for now. He wanted them right where he could watch their every move—attacking would send them running to whatever hole they came from. Then he would have no idea what they were doing.

"Oi! Bastard!" came Inuyasha's rude greeting.

Sesshoumaru saw him and the others in a long column of new arrivals, waving his hand to grab his attention. Inuyasha's altered appearance was much like his own: dark cropped hair, hazel eyes, younger appearance. Shippo's current look consisted of blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. Sesshoumaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. The fox always had enjoyed standing out. Inuyasha's current girlfriend, an American coyote demoness by the name of Asinka, only hid her elfin ears, claws, fangs, and markings; she did not like hiding her dark skin and light brown hair. She'd told him once she just didn't like looking too different from her true self. At Shippo's side was a very pregnant Souten, who hid as much of her youkai features as Asinka did. It concerned him that she'd come along, considering her condition, but she appeared to be alright so far.

"You shouldn't use such vulgar words in public, Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru scolded as he fell in step with the others, headed for his car, "We need as little attention as possible. We are most likely being watched as it is."

That immediately shut Inuyasha's mouth and set the party on edge. "Where's Shizune?" Inuyasha asked, turning to face his half-brother, "She's okay, right?"

"Do you doubt my ability to protect my young?" Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Inuyasha wisely held his hands up in surrender. After a few hundred years, he'd gotten smarter about dealing with his older sibling. "He was just being paranoid." Asinka answered for him. She shot her lover a look, which was answered with a shrug.

"How's my little boy doing?" Shippo asked brightly.

"Makoto has fared well. He and Juri had planned on a dinner the other night, but have called it off due to the situation at hand. They are watching over Shizune right now."

"And just what situation is it? You didn't say much about anything when you called." Souten pointed out as they all got into Sesshoumaru's car. Sesshoumaru waited until they were all strapped in before pulling out of the airport parking lot to explain.

"That's because I'd rather talk about it in person, to be safer." Sesshoumaru said as he kept his eyes on the road. "It concerns Kagome." He didn't need to look at them to know they'd all tensed. Their youki flared anxiously.

"What happened to her?" Shippo demanded. "Is she alright?"

"She is physically unharmed, but I cannot say the same for her emotional state." Sesshoumaru replied as he turned onto his street. "Her apartment was broken in to two nights ago. Her cat was dismembered. A message written in its blood claimed she was being punished."

"Shit." Inuyasha slid his gaze over to him, and then back out to the road ahead. "Any idea who did it?"

"There is a man that has been bothering her of late. I met him some time ago when he became rough with her at her workplace. I thought I'd scared him off, but perhaps…I only made it worse…"

Sesshoumaru said. He'd thought on it for a while, and the only possible explanation for that man to do that to Kagome would be that altercation Sesshoumaru had had with him. Though how in that man's mind that made Kagome the one to punish was beyond him.

"Geez. Where is this guy? I'm sure no one would mind us taking him out." Shippo suggested, popping knuckles.

"I have no idea where he is. There…was no trail to follow." He announced.

The four passengers exchanged shocked looks. "How is that possible?" Souten inquired.

"I do not know." And that both angered and confused him greatly. He'd spent the better part of the two days since the incident imagining ripping out the culprit's innards…among other things. No one attacked his packmates and got away with it.

"So what are we going to do?" Souten asked.

"We will keep a close eye on Kagome. I have no doubt that this scum will try something again. Probably even soon." Sesshoumaru said, "We'll take shifts. Those not protecting Kagome will watch over Shizune at my house."

"Sounds good." Shippo commented, "But how will we protect Kagome and keep our promise to stay away from her too?" The last bit came out a bit harsher than he intended. It was no secret that he hated the promise he'd made to Sesshoumaru, but he was alpha. At least while he was in Japan anyways.

"You are no longer bound to that promise, as I myself have broken it. Also, to keep her safe, it is necessary to be with her as often as possible, and as close as possible. We must reveal ourselves."

They openly gaped at him. Ever since Kagome had been born, he'd done nothing but tell them to keep their distance. At first, it was to make sure history went as it was supposed to. After her last trip to the feudal era, it was mostly an attempt at giving her a normal life again. The fact he was allowing them to contact her, as themselves, was mind-boggling.

"And…what about you? Are you going to tell her who you are?" Inuyasha asked, "I mean, you _have_ been watching over her almost by yourself since we left the country."

Sesshoumaru paused, unsure of that answer. When Kagome had seen him last as himself, they'd been allies at best. He'd even tried to kill her! Though he could not admit it to the others, he could at least admit to himself—he was afraid of how Kagome would react. But neither could he go on lying to her. Mind made up, he answered at last.

"I will tell her." He inwardly winced. It was one thing to think it, another to say it and do it. "But after you two have talked to her first." He looked back at Inuyasha and Shippo through the rearview mirror.

They nodded the affirmative, and all remained quiet for the rest of the drive.

Kagome stood in front of her old bedroom window, lost in dreary thought. Her dreams were not of happy things those past two nights. Instead, they were plagued by gruesome images of battles past, and the grisly scene of Buyo's death. The words of blood written on her bedroom walls were carved into her mind. She barely slept the two days since staying at the shrine. Needless to say, Kagome had decided to take unused vacation time and called Urashima-san to let her know she wouldn't be coming in. There was no way she'd be able to sing for a while. She still felt awful from that night.

A nice hot shower at least helped remove tension from her body, which did help to improve her mood somewhat. After that, she donned a simple t-shirt and some worn jeans, preferring to stay casual. She made her way slowly downstairs, and was immediately greeted by the smell of one of her favorite foods—pancakes. And if her nose was correct, they were blueberry too.

She had just stepped into the kitchen, opening her mouth to give her family a 'good morning', when she caught sight of two men she knew all too well sitting at the table.

"Inuyasha! Shippo!" she cried as she ran forward. She hugged them so tightly, it was a wonder they didn't suffocate.

"You're so grown up." Kagome said tearfully as she gazed up at her adopted son.

"Well, it _has_ been _five hundred_ years." The kitsune remarked cheekily. He was answered with a gentle tug on his pointed ear.

"You've grown too." She commented to Inuyasha. "But I guess not enough to stop Mama from attacking your ears." Mama Higurashi only smiled while she continued toying with one of Inuyasha's ears. He didn't seem to mind it that much anymore.

"Keh." Was the inu's only reply.

"Where have you been? It's been years since I came back!" Kagome suddenly asked. Inuyasha and Shippo exchanged glances. There were about to be a lot of explaining to do. But luckily, Mama Higurashi cut her off to save them.

"They've been in America, Kagome. They have businesses of their own over there they had to take care of." She said, "But they _could_ have visited once in a while." The sharp look she gave the males made them want to tuck tail and run.

"Hey, we were following orders." Shippo replied as he held up his hands defensively.

"Whose orders?" Kagome asked. Whoever it was, Kagome decided they'd be on the wrong end of a baseball bat.

"You'll meet him later. Anyways, let's get down to business." Inuyasha said, "Kags, we're here as protection detail until that crazy stalker of yours is caught. And so are Makoto and Juri—uh, Sato and Gwen, as you know them."

Kagome brow wrinkled in confusion. "How do you know them?"

"Makoto is my youngest. And Juri—you're gonna love this—is Kouga's and Ayame's kid!" Shippo said with a grin.

"Pfff. Knew they get together eventually." Kagome paused a moment as another question hit her. "And how did you know about the stalker? Mama and I didn't know you were here, and the only other person who…knows…is…" Kagome trailed off as realization dawned on her. She mentally smacked herself for not figuring it out sooner. Hiraikotsu and Miroku's shakujou should have tipped her off.

Shippo and Inuyasha looked at each other, wondering if she'd figured out who 'Nobuo' really was. It would make for an awkward conversation if she did. They'd rather she do that with Sesshoumaru than them.

"Nobuo is someone we know from the past, isn't he?" she said, and knew from the looks on their faces she was right. "Who?"

Shippo shook his head, grimacing. "We can't tell you. He wants to do that himself."

Kagome nodded her understanding. "Fair enough. Well, when are we going to see him?"

"Right now, if you want. We need to talk with Makoto and Juri soon about who gets first shift." Inuyasha spoke.

"Alright! Let's go!" Kagome said enthusiastically. She practically ran out the door, with two amused males trailing after her.

"Ariel's dumb," Shizune mumbled, "for doing all that for a boy she doesn't know."

Juri nodded in agreement as she finished painting her claws a brilliant red. The two demonesses had been doing a Disney-marathon, with Shizune pointing out all the stupid stuff some of the characters did. It was an odd habit of the pup's but it didn't bother Juri in the least. She agreed with most of the bright child's assessments.

"Higurashi-san is here! And Uncle Inu and Shi-shi too!" Shizune chirped suddenly, recognizing the smells that seeped in from outside. Immediately the child had on her illusion charmed scrunchies with her hair in its usual pigtails and opened the door to admit the new arrivals.

"Hi, Shizune. Nice to see you again." Kagome cooed as the child wrapped her small arms around the older woman's legs. Truthfully, Kagome liked her real name better. It sounded more dignified. "And you guys don't have to hide anymore. Inuyasha and Shippo told me."

Both females grinned broadly. Juri removed a silver ring on her right hand and her hair turned a brilliant auburn as her eyes melted into a light shade of blue. Kagome smiled, pleased that she could see a little of both her old friends in her. When Kagome looked back at Shizune, she asked the child why she hadn't shed her illusion.

"That would give away daddy's real name!" the young girl explained, "This way the surprise is better! You'll like how he looks, I know."

Kagome tried to ignore the heat rising in her face. Shippo and Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise when they realized the meaning of the pup's words. "I'm sure I will." She looked back over at Juri and smiled. "It's nice seeing you again, Yamamoto-san."

"Oh please, call me Juri. Every time I'm called that, I look for my mother-in-law." The wolf youkai said with a fanged grin, "Speaking of, she should be arriving any minute. She went grocery shopping to get a few things. She's been having cravings."

"Kami, has she ever." Shippo said as he and Inuyasha shed their other forms and sat down with Juri in front of the TV, "I love Souten, but sometimes she drives me crazy!"

"After seven pregnancies, you should be used to it!" Inuyasha said while Shizune climbed onto his lap.

"Seven?" Kagome exclaimed, "Holy crap!"

Shippo gave her an embarrassed smile. "Yeah. Seven times, ten kids." He looked over at Juri and asked, "So where did Makoto get off to while we were collecting Kagome?"

"He's with Shūtome***." Juri answered, "She and Asinka-chan wrangled him into carrying everything. Not that it took much—"

Everyone turned to look at the front door as Sesshoumaru, still wearing his illusion, walked in. He paused to look at everyone, but his gaze lingered on Kagome. Truthfully, he'd been hoping to put off telling her the truth, but now that wasn't possible. The others, seemingly sharing his line of thought, quickly decided they should start lunch and exited to the kitchen. Kagome shifted nervously where she sat on the couch, not sure how things were about to go down. But she put on a relaxed, if a bit annoyed face on. After all, she wasn't too pleased with Nobuo for forgetting to mention that he knew her from the past. She'd get him back later for that.

"First, I wish to apologize for not explaining things before." He said, head dipping slightly, "We wanted to give you a chance for a normal life again."

"After the feudal era, a normal life wasn't what I wanted." Kagome said, her voice going up an octave unintentionally, "What I wanted was my friends." She watched as Nobuo tensed, and tried calming herself with a few deep breaths. "But I can forgive that. You meant well."

"Still, I would like to make it up to you. You can decide the method." He promised in a solemn tone. Kagome shot him a mischievous look that let him know he would not like her choice. "And I believe I owe you my true identity."

Feeling a rush of excitement, Kagome nodded eagerly. He hesitated only a moment to close his eyes before reaching for his watch and slipping it off. He could hear her intake of breath, smell her shock and confusion. He hated it. He opened his eyes when he felt a feather light touch at the nape of his neck, and was met by a blushing Kagome standing next to him.

"Sorry. It's just…your hair, it's so short." She explained, "It's…it's so different."

"Shizune had a habit of chewing on it while she was teething." He explained, "Cutting it was the sensible choice."

Kagome laughed quietly. "Yes, I suppose it was." There was a moment of awkward silence while Sesshoumaru watched Kagome watching him. He was worried what her next reaction would be. But even if it turned out the way he was dreading, that wouldn't stop him from moving on with the protection plan. He was a youkai of his word, after all.

"You've changed a lot since then." She finally commented, "Not just in appearance."

"It _has_ been five hundred years." He said, a ghost of a smile tugging at his lips. "Much has happened since then."

"So I've been told." Kagome said, glancing back at the kitchen where the muffled voices of her friends were. "I feel so left behind."

When Sesshoumaru uncharacteristically snorted, Kagome shot him a questioning look. "We were trying to catch up to you."

Kagome gave him a wry smile. "Still sucks though."

"Yes, it does." Sesshoumaru agreed. "It is easily remedied with hours of storytelling, though, and the young fox is very skilled in that area." He gestured for her to move the kitchen, and followed behind her. However, the former miko stopped short of the door, and turned to face him.

"I just decided how you can make it up to me for not revealing yourself." She smiled mischievously, "Shizune and I will spend an entire day giving you a makeover."

Sesshoumaru silently cursed whatever kami had decided to torture him.

((Author's Note: A HUGE apology to my readers. First school drained me of any creative juices I had, then last week a family friend lost her baby, so I wasn't exactly feeling up to finishing this chapter then either. Just doing this one chapter was agonizing itself. I'm going to try and do better. No guarantees though, with my track record…

Again, I'M SO SORRY. D: ))

***Shutome means roughly means 'mother-in-law'.


	10. Revelations

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. The file that our agent took from the Youkai Relations Department clearly states that the man she has been seen with is in fact the Western Lord."

"Damn." Fujiwara hissed, "I had been hoping that it was just a lower level youkai. I wonder if that salve covered my scent enough at her apartment."

"We tested it before with a daiyoukai. In fact, I believe it was on _him_ back then too." Kushi said, digging through her memory, "A few agents managed to slip in and poison the mother of his child. They didn't get his kid, though, since she wasn't there at the time."

Fujiwara mentally sighed in relief. For a moment, he feared for his life. "We'll just have to be more careful."

"What's so important about this demon-lover, anyway? You can't seriously be attracted to her." Kushi questioned, her sneer practically jumping out from the receiver at him.

"Of course not, but you must admit, if we can get her join our cause, we would be that much stronger. You can't believe the amount of reiki she has, and she barely keeps it in!" Fujiwara smiled, remembering the feeling of being around such power, "We need Higurashi. Which is why you're going to help me get her away from those abominations."

"Oh? How so?"

"Her…friends, have neglected to remember that she does have a job, and can't stay in their den forever." Fujiwara explained, pulling out a notepad from his desk, "I have her work schedule for the next two weeks, so you'll need to get whatever you need at the end of this week. And make sure to take extra masking salve to cover her in as well. We can't have them following her scent once we have her."

"I'll get Homura and a couple of others to help. We'll need a way to distract them while we nab her. I seriously doubt those things will let her out of their sight after that little present you left at her place." He could hear her snort on the other end, "Speaking of, was it really necessary to kill that cat? It didn't tell her to associate with youkai."

Fujiwara sniffed. "I had to get my point across—she shouldn't be interacting with them unless it is to kill them."

"Oh well. Just give me the work hours and I'll get you your precious little miko."

"What happened to everybody else?"

Shippo turned from the sink full of dirty dishes that Sesshoumaru had saddled him with after their lunch. Kagome was looking back at him from her seat at the table, waiting for an answer. He didn't need to ask to know what she meant. Deciding he could finish the dishes later, he dried his hands and sat down at the table next to her.

"Well, you know what happened to Koga, Ayame, and the rest of us." He looked over at her before continuing, trying to figure out how best to phrase what he needed to tell her, "After you left, Sango and Miroku got married, finally. They had five children. Sango died young. She was in her thirties. There was a plague, and it got her a few days after she gave birth to her last child, Hama. Miroku never remarried." Despite saying it in a rush, he knew that wouldn't lessen the blow.

There, the unmistakable tinge of salt in the air. He looked over at her again, and noted her watery eyes. Though he didn't say a lot, it was definitely something huge to take in. After all, he knew that Sango and Kagome were like sisters. Sango had been a sister to him too.

"Kohaku married Rin. They had a bunch of kids. Fifteen or so."

"Fifteen?" Kagome squeaked out. The thought of giving birth so many times, _without drugs_, made her cringe. Rin was a _tough_ woman.

"Most were twins. Anyways, by the time Rin and Kohaku died, they had twenty grandchildren." Shippo chuckled, remembering the large, boisterous brood. He'd often marveled at how his old friends could keep all of them in line. He wished he'd asked for their secret, considering his own pack's rowdiness. They were silent for a moment as Kagome tried to digest all that she'd heard. Kohaku and Rin at least got a real happily ever after. She was glad too. The boy needed one, after all he'd gone through. But Sango and Miroku…

"They didn't get their happy ending." She finally said, wiping away a tear, "Sango and Miroku, I mean."

"No. They did. Miroku said that even though he lost her, he was happy with the time he had with her." Shippo said, then took her hand in his, "And I believe that if he knew, he would be even happier to have you as his descendant."

Kagome froze, her eyes widening at the revelation. Descendant. Miroku and Sango were…her ancestors? Something between a laugh and a sob tore its way out of her mouth. Shippo wrapped his arms around her, patting her back gently. Kagome had always felt as though Miroku and Sango were family, but…now they really were! 'Can you believe it, guys?' She thought, looking out the kitchen window at the bright sky. She could almost see her friends'—no, her ancestors'— smiling faces. 'We're really family.'

"That certainly explains my being a miko." Kagome mused as she dried her eyes.

"Yeah. Pretty much everyone in your family had strong reiki. Well, at least until these last couple of generations." Shippo said, Grandpa Higurashi popping up in his head.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru, but there was nothing we could find. There wasn't even a scent. And that Fujiwara guy you told me about had an alibi from his co-workers and a janitor at his office." Toshiro said, voice filled with his frustration, "Damnit, it's happening again!"

Sesshoumaru had to pull his phone away from his ear to keep his eardrum intact. "Toshiro, stay calm. You need to keep your head."

"Sorry. It's just…ugh, it's maddening." Toshiro muttered. "But I'll keep trying. There has to be something…"

"Just be careful. There's no telling what we're dealing with."

"I will. I'll give you an update soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Sesshoumaru set the phone back in its place, and ran a hand through his short locks. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he'd always feared what happened to Hastumomo would happen again. Apparently, he was right. He'd have to talk with the council about this.

"Otou-san? Is everything okay?"

He looked over at his daughter, who peered over the arm of his chair. Normally, she didn't enter his office, but considering the recent events, she didn't leave his side much. She was a child, after all, and very scared. He picked her up and put her on his knee, holding her close. He was unsure of how to explain the situation to her, but decided to just jump into it.

"The person who tried to hurt Higurashi-san may be the one who took your okaa-san away."

Shizune's tiny clawed hand tightened on his shirt. He laid his cheek on the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around her. She started shaking, eliciting his soothing rumble. "Are they going to take you away now?"

"No, pup." He reassured her, "I'm the strongest there is, remember?"

"Yeah…" Shizune mumbled, though the feeling of dread still churned in her gut.

(Author's Note: Yeah, so, I gave Sango a terrible end. But hey, not everyone survived illnesses back then. Anyways, so, Fujiwara's group is responsible for Sesshoumaru's baby mama's death! Dun dun dunnnn. And yes, Fujiwara himself has spiritual powers, though they're very weak. He can just sense the level of power of other holy people and perhaps sting youkai. And if you've been wondering how he didn't know Sesshy was a youkai at the club when they were fighting over Kagome...well, that will be answered soon. -hopefully-)(Author's Note: Yeah, so, I gave Sango a terrible end. But hey, not everyone survived illnesses back then. Anyways, so, Fujiwara's group is responsible for Sesshoumaru's baby mama's death! Dun dun dunnnn. And yes, Fujiwara himself has spiritual powers, though they're very weak. He can just sense the level of power of other holy people and perhaps sting youkai. And if you've been wondering how he didn't know Sesshy was a youkai at the club when they were fighting over Kagome...well, that will be answered soon. -hopefully-)


End file.
